Como Dueles
by Vaaan
Summary: Un momento de Bella, situado en Luna Nueva. ONE-SHOT.


_*Un momento de Bella después de que Edward la deja. Situado en New Moon._

**COMO DUELES**

Dolor.

Dolor en su estado más puro, el dolor de la pérdida, el dolor del abandono del ser amado.

Dolor lacerante, que me debilita cada vez más.

Pronto no encontrare razones para continuar, lo sé, duele muy hondo, de una manera casi imposible de creer.

Pero duele igual, lo crea posible o no, acaso puede alguien sentir esto y seguir viviendo, yo puedo, lo he demostrado en estos últimos tres meses.

Mentira.

Yo no he vivido, solo me he arrastrado por la vida, sin el motivo de mi alegría, sin el motor de mi existencia, no he hecho más que tratar de parecer alguien que respira y vive.

Lo he intentado y he logrado que todos crean que estoy bien ahora, que lo he superado, hace casi un mes que decidí que nadie tenía por qué sufrir conmigo, que no tenía ningún derecho a arrastrar a nadie en el pozo desolado en el que ahora estaba.

Recostada en mi cama, recuerdo sus besos, sus suaves y frios labios que todas las noches me deleitaban, labios que pronunciaban mi nombre, labios que pronunciaron mil promesas, labios que fueron mi alivio y destrucción al mismo tiempo.

_**Como dueles en los labios**__**  
><strong>__**Como dueles en los labios,**_

Aun recuerdo mi nana, la melodía que salió de esos dedos, no, estoy equivocada, la melodía salió de su corazón, y se plasmo en hermosas notas que el entonaba todas las noches al hacerme dormir, mas lagrimas ruedan hacia mi barbilla, recordando una vez más como casi todos los días y todas las noches desde que lo perdí.

Tal vez eso no sea cierto, tal vez jamás fue mío para empezar, alguien tan maravilloso como él jamás se podría fijar en alguien tan ordinaria como yo.

Ordinaria.

Simple y plana, esa era yo, por unos pocos meses El me hizo sentir de diferente manera, me hizo sentir que era más de lo que veía. Pero una vez más la verdad salió a relucir, la pequeña curiosidad que tenia conmigo había sido algo pasajero, algo que el olvidaría pronto y pasaría a la siguiente novedad.

El olvidaría tal vez, pero yo jamás, el aseguro que mi mente era un colador, pero otra vez, el no recordó que mi mente no era como la de las demás personas, cada uno de los momentos que pase a su lado están grabados a fuego en mi mente, cada una de las caricias.

_**Como duele en todos lados,**__**  
><strong>__**como duelen sus caricias cuando ya se ha ido.**_

Se fue, me repito mentalmente una vez más, no volverá nunca, no lo volveré a ver más, nunca más veré su sonrisa torcida, cada vez me hundo más y más hondo.

Recuerdo su voz, melodiosa y calmante, para cualquiera sonaría como una voz seductora y hermosa, lo era, pero para mí era mucho más, era todo, era mi guía, como si fuera un ciego y el mi luz.

Estoy en la negrura una vez más, me hace faltan sus palabras amorosas, palabras que por un momento creí ciertas, palabras que me elevaron alto en el cielo y me jalaron cruelmente al infierno.

_**Como me duele la ausencia,**__**  
><strong>__**como extraño su color de voz,**__**  
><strong>__**como falta su presencia en mi habitación**_.

Todas las noches la ventana abierta, una invitación silenciosa, significado de mi amor por él, equivale a decirle que mi corazón para el siempre estará abierto, no importa que, a veces me veo esperando por él, como si fuera solo una espectadora en mi vida, me siento ridícula, la pobre niña sosa esperando por su perfecto Romeo.

Tonta, mil veces tonta, me acerco muchas veces a cerrarla, repitiéndome lo estúpida que soy, solo para retroceder sosteniendo mi torso, ante la mera posibilidad de cerrarle mi vida a él, me parto en mil pedazos, duele demasiado, me alejo y me hago una bola en el suelo.

_**Como me duele el invierno,**__**  
><strong>__**como me duele el verano,**__**  
><strong>__**como me envenena tiempo cuando tú no estás.**_

Pasa el tiempo, el crepúsculo, su tiempo favorito en el día, recuerdo cada una de las palabras que el alguna vez me dijo, recuerdo sus despedida claramente la reproduzco en mi cabeza.

El dijo que ya no me quería, se iban, como una tonta espere que me llevara con él.

Dijo no, voy solo.

No me daba cuenta aun, seguía insistiendo, abrí mi alma a él diciéndole que yo era toda suya. Para siempre.

El no me quiso, ya no era buena para él, la distracción se había esfumado y tenía que seguir con su vida perfecta, sin baches. Sin mí.

Lo entendía de cierta manera, yo solo los ponía en peligro una y mil veces más, el tenia toda la razón, su familia era más importante que yo, no quería estar atado a alguien tan patosa como yo lo soy.

Se despidió, es tiempo de que me despida yo también, el tuvo sus razones, no pudo seguir arrastrando conmigo.

Yo tengo las mías, no puedo arrastrar_**me**_ más, no con este dolor que pesa tanto.

_**Como me duele estar viviendo,**__**  
><strong>__**como duele estar muriendo así,**__**  
><strong>__**como me duele hasta el alma en mi habitación;**_

Me deslizo al piso, caigo con un golpe sordo, es una buena cosa que Charlie no este, gateo hasta la ventana, me paro lentamente, alzo la mano hacia mi escritorio.

Recojo el candado que pondré en la ventana, lo coloco, cierro mi corazón, cierro mi vida a él, una vez más el dolor que me rompe, trato de juntarme de nuevo.

No lo logro, sollozo y caigo al piso de mi habitación.

Gateo una vez más hacia mi mochila, la abro y saco mi remedio, la salida de este pozo de tristeza, abro la tapa.

Miro el frasco una vez más, pastillas para dormir, quizás la muerte más dulce, lo acepto pero necesitaba algo mas así que saco la navaja de mi bolsillo, solo para asegurarme.

Tomo las pastillas rápidamente, empiezo a sentirme adormecida.

Bien, lo estoy logrando.

Agarro con fuerza el instrumento, hago un corte profundo en mi muñeca, siento aun más adormecimiento, el dolor que sentía al cortarme lo vale.

Por algún impulso, me paro sin saber cómo lo logre, me dirijo hacia la ventana una vez más.

Cojo con mi dedo un poco de sangre y dibujo un lindo corazón, pongo nuestras iníciales, morboso, lo sé.

No le doy más importancia y me encamino a mi cama, me hecho y me relajo.

Puedo sentir cada vez más cerca mi final, mi salvación. Pienso en todo lo que dejo atrás, además de este gran dolor.

**CHARLIE**

Mi papa, lo amo, no se lo dije muchas veces pero él lo sabe. Le deje una carta explicando el motivo de mi muerte, disculpándome, aclarándole que no era su culpa, prometiéndole que lo esperaría allá arriba cuando fuera su hora, pidiéndole que no tome decisiones drásticas por mi acción. El no lo hará, lo sé, si le pido algo él lo cumplirá.

**JAKE**

Mi gran amigo, le deje una carta también, el lo entenderá, fue un gran apoyo pero ni el pudo salvarme. Tal vez yo no tenía salvación.

Pienso en mi mama, en Phil, en mis amigos del instituto, en mis amigos de La Push. Nadie me extrañara demasiado, los dejo ser, esta es mi decisión. Ellos entenderán.

_**Como me duele no verte**__**  
><strong>__**como duele en madrugada**__**  
><strong>__**como me duele no verte**__**  
><strong>__**como duele en madrugada.**_

A los Cullen no les dejo nada, ellos ya pasaron la pagina, me olvidaron, a Edward, le dejo mi cuerpo como despedida, el se enterara, estoy segura, espero que no venga hasta aquí por algo tan mínimo como mi muerte. Esta es mí despedida a él. Me deslizo cada vez más hondo, casi puedo ver el otro lado.

Adiós Edward, siempre te amare.

_**Como dueles en los labios**__**  
><strong>__**como duele en madrugada**__**  
><strong>__**como dueles en los labios**__**  
><strong>__**como duele en madrugada.**_

_Hola chicas! One-shot de Bella en Luna Nueva. Espero que les guste, me inspire e una canción de Mana (Como dueles en los labios) recomiendo escucharla._

_Pronto seguiré mi fic "Bella's Singer" no he podido actualizar últimamente, unos problemas familiares, pronto subiré un capitulo. Lo prometo._

_Besitos (: Vanessa._


End file.
